Kaz Kalinkas
Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas is a friend of the main protagonist of the Chaotic TV Series. Appearance He has spikey red hair, brown eyes with round red-tinted glasses. he always wears a green shirt, with a yellow waistcoat. He is also the nerdy type. Character History Kaz is mainly an UnderWorld player. He focuses on the game, becoming a better player and improving his battle skills and his collection. He tends to be more cautious and less adventurous; preferring to calculate the odds before taking a risk, unless rare Creatures, BattleGear and Mugix are at stake. Kaz frequently warns Tom about the dangers of Perim, and Tom usually ignores Kaz. At first, Tom used to think Kaz was crazy for thinking Chaotic was real, until he first logged onto Chaotic. Kaz has shown an affinity to use Chaor more often then not, and uses Scans he has acquired recently in battle. His strongest known BattleGear is the VileDriver, which he has only used once against Klay. Kaz is also good friends with the creature H'earring, who in exchange for a few slimy Dractyl Scales, will find scans of anything for Kaz. Other than his forfeit in order to get to Chaor in Lord of Treachery, he has only lost twice, onscreen. In the Show Kaz appears in every Canon episode, with a mainly UnderWorld deck. Deck Attack Creature * Chaor * Takinom * Blaizer * Zhade * Dractyl * Pyrithion * Lord Van Bloot * Agitos * Borth-Majar * Ghuul * Magmon * Zhade * Bartamus * Kughar * Rothar * Xield * Zalvar * H'earring * Iparu * Rarran * Jaraxor * Blugon * Nauthilax * Rothar * Stelgar * Kerric * Dardemus * Klasp * Toadore * Tharax * Solvis * Xaerv * Antideon * Grook * Spyder * Ulmar * Barath Beyond * Drakness BattleGear * Aqua Shield * Viledriver * Liquilizer * Mowercycle * Aerodrone * Mugician's Lyre * Spectral Viewers * Flame Maze * Xield * Mugician's Lyre * Energy Surge * Torwegg * Vlaric Shard * Shard of Vlaric * Whepcrack Mugic * Song of Ember Nova * Song of Obstruction * Notes of Neverwhere * UnderWorld Song of Returning * Discord of Disarming * Canon of Casualty * Song of Mugisteal * Fireshield Song * Song of Stasis Location * Iron Pillar * Lava Pond * Danian Hall * The Riverlands * Everrain * UnderWorld City * Blazing Grove * Castle Pillar * Crystal Range * Castle Mommark * Castle Bohdran * Coridac Falls Plunge Pool * Coridac Falls * Poral Forest * Everrain * The Underworld Pits Appearances *''Welcome to Chaotic, Part 1/Part 2'' *''Unexpected'' *''Over Under Rent Asunder'' *''Crash Course'' *''The Thing About Bodal'' *''Buggin' Out'' *''Everything is in Flux'' *''Castle Bodhran or Bust, Part 1/Part 2'' *''Lord of Treachery'' *''BattleDrome of the Sexes'' *''Battle Lesson'' *''The Birth of Borth-Majar'' Trivia *In one of the original Danish ideas, Kaz and Tom were enemies, and had very different looks and personalities. Notes and References See Also External Links Category:Characters